The Conclave of Purity
A holy order founded by Bishop Ignatius Lordsblood with the purpose of continuing his predecessor's work. Creation of the Conclave The Conclave was founded shortly after Ignatius Lordsblood's ordination as Bishop over the diocese of Elwynn, Duskwood, and Redridge, in succession to the presumed dead Bishop Lanfranc. The Conclave is the continuation of Lanfranc's fallen Synod of Purity. Bishop Lordsblood is currently searching for people to join his cause. Bishop Ignatius Lordsblood Not much is known about Ignatius, save that he was the first recruit in Bishop Lanfranc's Synod of Purity; that he was a Priest of the Light long before the Synod, and that his brother, Jason, whom he has fought with on occasion, is a part of the Theramore Rangers. He has a warm personality in general, but is strict and upholds Law fervently. He appears to be devout to the Light, although some of his battles before becoming Bishop have shown him to be lacking in Mercy. The Sword of Saint Francis In the thick blackness of Duskwood, Glyn, who had recently entered the Conclave of Purity, discovered an old tomb. Upon research directed by the Bishop, it was soon discovered that the long forgotten tomb belonged to a mysterious "Saint Francis" and a magical holy sword. The tomb itself was sealed with the Light; the Bishop himself was only able to temporarily unseal it. After weeks of continuous, private research done by the Bishop, he decided to remove the sword after his own weapon was destroyed in a battle with an orc shaman on the outskirts of Darkshire. The sword grew brightly with the Light as he wielded it, unlike with others who had tried. Bishop carried the weapon and put it to use for some time, before Glyn and he decided to give it to the Cathedral, thinking that it could have more use for the holy weapon. The Bishop now wields his polearm, his preferred weapon of choice that he has used long before even joining the Synod of Purity. Duskwood Investigations Soon after the retrieval of the sword, an imp was found and slain by Naira, a paladin and Bishop's second in command. It prophesied of its master, whom Bishop and the rest of the Conclave had belief that it is a demon known as 'the Devastator.' Many more demon encounters occurred with the Conclave members and the High Inquisitor, Master Xystus of the Cathedral of Light, all incrementally more powerful demons than the next. Simultaneously, a witch cult sprung up in Duskwood, stealing children and women, slaughtering them in sacrifice for some sort of unidentified summoning. Naira was attacked by several of the witches, only to be saved by Master Xystus, who identified the witches as a form of Shadow Illusionists. It was also to be noted that they had defiled Naira's tabard with a symbol of a green moon, drawn in green paint that had the texture of blood. An inquisitor by the name of Gideon attempted to rid her mind off the corrupting illusions. It appears as though the events have stirred Jason and Ignatius to have a peace treaty between the Rangers and the Conclave; cold feelings are still felt on either side for the other, however. The Cult of Carter In addition to the appearance of a witch cult, another cult arrived in Darkshire. Their first appearance was public. A self-proclaimed "Prophet" of a powerful deity or being named "Carter," whom he and his two female companions, a human and a high elf, worshipped, claiming that he would come again, signifying the end of time, and he would save those who were faithful to him and his Doctrine, as written in the Tomes of Carter. Although he offered a morally good and friendly attitude to the townsfolk, his denial of the Light, calling it "too weak" in the areas of discipline and morality, brought the people's paranoia into play, and he was accused of denouncing the Light and being a warlock. The Night Watch secured the man and his followers, and Bishop Lordsblood soon arrived. They asked him to deem the Prophet and the two other cultists guilty or not; the former resulting in execution. Glyn testified against the Prophet, providing his word that the man had denied the Light. The people spoke in uproar, accusing him of warlockery and cursing various people in the town. The Prophet admitted to being guilty of denouncing the Light, but denied the townspeople's accusations of him being a warlock. Naira appeared and testified that there was no real proof of the Prophet being a warlock. Bishop Lordsblood detected no evil in the man, either, but was bound to Stormwidian Law, and ordered the man to be executed for denying the Light and causing increased fear in the town. The Prophet and his followers smiled, saying that they are to be martyred for goodness. They were all three executed. A night later, Mareas went missing while Bishop, he, Glyn, and Naira were in the middle of town. Naira went looking for him, only to find a shell of Mareas, clothed in the Cultist uniform, uttering the message, "I am the sign. The Bishop will suffer for murdering the Prophet." He then gripped his head and collapsed. Naira laid hands upon him, healed him at his head, and he soon recovered, though weak and his head hurting. They returned to town, only to shock Bishop and Glyn. Glyn became suspicious, wondering to Bishop if Mareas' true alignment was with them. A few nights later, a high elf woman came running toward the Bishop, claiming that her friend was terribly wounded by a worgen in the woods. He ran with her to the location, only to find an ambush waiting for him by two Carter Cultists, a man and a woman. They seemed infuriated, wanting vengeance on the Bishop, blaming him for the Prophet's death. Then, they attacked him and the Bishop pelted the man with Lanfranc's Shield, stopping the woman's hit with a parry of his polearm. The elf he was protecting then turned on him, her outfit fading into the uniform of a female cultist. She stabbed him in the back repeatedly, and in the arm. He quickly cutthroated the human female cultist, stabbed the man, and then turned to the elf, killing her as well, to leave their corpses to rot. The following day, Bishop and Naira became aware of the presence of a ghost. Bishop offered to aid the ghost in being released; he followed the ghost to his tomb with Naira, on the other side of Duskwood, near Raven Hill. Along the way, they noticed that they were being followed by two figures in the distance, but focused their attention on the ghost. They entered an undead-filled tomb, fought their way through it, and eventually released the ghost's binding to the world. Upon leaving the tomb, the two figures revealed themselves in Cultist uniforms, a man and a worgen woman. Naira fought the woman, and Bishop the man. The man fired bolts of powerful arcana at the Bishop through his wand, and eventually began hitting the Bishop. Glyn and his direwolf, Spring; the direwolf had been following the group for quite some time, and eventually brought Glyn to it. Spring went to Naira's aid, and eventually they were able to overcome the worgen woman. Glyn placed his blade upon the back of the man's neck, and the man twisted around his wand, fired at Glyn, who then stumbled backward, and then insisted upon attacking the Bishop, pelting him with more arcane. Bishop collapsed, and Naira and Glyn rushed to his aid and slaughtered the man. Glyn and Naira then took Bishop to Sentinel Hill, where he spent a few hours in misery as the magic festered in him, ultimately exploding, scorching and damaging his body. Naira, who had been struck by the worgen in the face, was healed by Bishop at his insistence, and Bishop himself was healed after. The group soon returned to Darkshire, not wanting to leave Mareas alone for too long. Naira soon went out to pray at the tomb of Saint Francis with Glyn. Bishop became worried about their safety, so he sent a priestess from the Conclave after them. She arrived to find three Cultists, a man and two women, throwing daggers at Glyn and Naira. Before they engaged in melee attack, Glyn tried to reason with them. The man, appearing to be their leader, as was the general case with the Cultists, spoke with Glyn. Glyn told them that Bishop was not to be blamed, and that Bishop was tricked by the Night Watch into executing the Prophet, claiming that they had accused the Prophet of murder and dark magic, giving the Bishop overwhelming false evidence. The man then told Glyn that he would cease violence until they found the next Prophet, who would reveal to them the truth. He told his fellow cultists that the peaceful, loving, and good teachings of Carter were to be taken up again, and they left peaceful, vanishing in the dark woods. Upon tracking a suspicious woman, who later turned out to be a witch, whom Bishop assumed that was part of the evil witch cult that had sprung up earlier, Glyn noted, after he failed to battle the witch, he promptly vanished along with her victim upon seeing Glyn and Spring, that he was being followed by two more Carter Cultists. After brief conversation, they decided to meet back in Darkshire. The Cultists met with the Bishop, and all four of them began to discuss the ongoing events in Duskwood. The Cultists revealed again their good morality; they wished to see the witch cult fall, for it was bringing evil to an already corrupt land. The Bishop reluctantly decided to plan with the Cultists, and Glyn as well, wracking their minds for ways to destroy the witch cult before it consumed more innocent lives. A recent attack on Glyn indicates that there may be internal struggle within the Cult, as Jasitai seems to be scrambling to gain control over his fellows' actions. Another attack by the cult on Hali, a Conclaver, who was tied, beaten, and had her heart gutted and her body carved with Carterian symbols. This drove the Bishop to a desire for more immediate aciton in Jasitai's investigation; he pulled Jasitai aside and demanded he find the person responsible, or he would suffer the consequence for Hali's death. Jasitai then left town, disturbed by the events. Anegala Former kind-hearted high elf, Anegala was killed and raised by a Lich- rumoured to be called the Dark One- after losing the opportunity to be with Jason Lordsblood, who, despite growing close with each other, left her when he finally found his three-years-missing wife, Thelias. Her sanity eventually began to decline, and she became fueled with a desire for revenge against Jason for breaking her heart whilst living. She has somehow twisted Jason's son against him, and has as of recently slaughtered Jason's wife in cold blood, as witnessed by Jasitai, one of the Carterian Cultists, who fought Anegala, who then escaped. Jasitai took Thelias' body to town and presented it to Bishop. After a family meeting, the Lordsbloods are determined to hunt down and destroy Anegala, and it has become high priority to the Conclave. Additionally, Maldex is offering 25 gold pieces for her head. In one of their searches for Anegala, Bishop, with Jason as company, detected a strong evil presence deep within the northeastern region of Duskwood. They both arrived a worn-down, abandoned home. Jason entered the home, while the Bishop stood guard outside. A figure jumped through the window of the home from the inside to the out, and Bishop noticed him; the Bishop detected his strong evil presence and easily realized that he was an human undead creature. After a quick battle involving an onslaught of holy spells by the Bishop, the Death Knight fell. The Bishop then joined Jason in the building. After sensing a much stronger evil presence, Bishop sent Jason out of the home. He then combusted the building with holy fire, and eventually, a creature cried out in horrror and pain; the creatures screams grew so loud that Jason fell on the ground, grasping his head in pain. Bishop resisted, expelling more holy power in a brilliant radius about him, filling the room. An elven death knight then jumped down, dressed in light furs and leather. She stabbed Ignatius in the gut, whom then proceeded to pull it out, attempting to bash her; she escaped through the window, however. Jason chased her briefly, but she screeched again, causing Jason to collapse and giving her opportunity to slip into the darkness of the forest. Jason investigated the body that Ignatius killed, identifying it as his son, despite some sort of attempt to hide his identity. Duskwood Necromancy Cult After rumours of necromancers and the eventual slaughter of two necromancers, the Bishop decided it was time to strike swiftly against a new, uprisen necromancy cult in Duskwood, not wanting yet another source of evil to gain strength in his diocese. Cedivh, the leader of the Hand of Damnation, a morally good assassins' group, identified the last remaining necromancer's encampment. He, Bishop Lordsblood, paladin of the Conclave Mareas, and Jasitai of the Cult of Carter, banded together in an all-out strike against the undead-fortified base. After combating with ghouls and geists, Cedivh and Jasitai finally managed to strike down the necromancer, the former slicing off his head and burning his body. They were finally attacked by another swarm of ghouls, led by a large and powerful ghoul. In one catastrophic blast, the Bishop destroyed all but the large ghoul, which the rest of the group combined efforts to take down. It died, yelling out that it was not the end. Category:Holy Category:Holy Light Category:Lordsblood Category:Paladins Category:Guild Category:Duskwood Category:Cult Hunting Category:Witch Hunting Category:Priests Category:Death Knight Category:Carter Category:Necromancy Category:Main Phase